Jungles and Monkeys
by Lobchael
Summary: After a mission in the Amazon Jungle Yafuri Chao gets lost and tries to find his way back, will he make it? Short Fic.


**Jungles and Monkeys.**

_**Genre:**_ Randomness and Humor I guess, maybe a little Hurt/Comfort too.

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao and Zaza. Cassa is mentioned briefly.

_**A/N: **_I don't own the Black Blood Brother's but I would like too.

_**Summary:**_ After a mission in the Amazon Jungle Yafuri Chao gets lost and tries to find his way back, will he make it?

_**Warnings for OCC and some randomness. And yeah I got a pretty foul mouth so Warning for language too.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

--

He hated being sweaty.  
He hated being outside in scorching heat.  
He hated being in dense vegetation.  
Right now he was experience all three of those things.  
He never knew why they had made a big lab here.  
The Amazon jungle was a place no man or beast could like to live.  
He hade countless mosquito bites all over him and hadn't change underwear for 5 days straight.

His mission had been simple enough.  
Go into the jungle and find the research lab with the white clad professors and kill some dude named Gustafson.  
After the kill he was to head out to the pick up point.  
Well, that was the plan.  
Except that Yafuri Chao had dropped the freaking map several days ago and now he was extremely lost.

First he had been angry, then afraid that Cassa would get pissed at him for not showing up, and then angry again as he couldn't even backtrack to the research lab or out of the jungle.  
He couldn't even use his vampire powers to teleport or sniff out his own tracks.  
The vegetation was too dense and his heighten senses were shot of track by it.  
So he kept walking in vain hope that he would find civilization so he could call Zaza for pick up there.

The kill had been easy, just in, threat the guy at the front desk, then dash to Gustafson's room and slash his throat, then dash out again.  
Then he was lost.  
There was probably cops or hunters after him now.  
He hadn't feed of anything living for a while and he was hungry now.

Yafuri continued to walk through the low vegetation, cutting a path with his katana.  
"My sword is covered in guck and plant residue." He sighted as he suddenly stepped out in a clearing.  
Below him were a small waterfall and a ledge that gathered up some still water.  
Yafuri spared no time and darted the fasted he could down there.  
The water was cold and fresh so he drank deeply from it first before starting to clean of his sword in the flowing waterfall.  
He then looked around him, like expecting to find some one actually seeing him up there, and then stripped from all of his clothing.  
Buck naked he lowered himself into the cold but very clean water.  
He didn't have any soap but it didn't matter.  
5 days of sweat finally came of.  
He soaked his cotton blue boxers and his black t-shirt to in the water then leaving them on a rock for drying.  
His yellow hoodie got a quick wash of too as it was covered in leaves and dirt.

Sitting still in the cold water, feeling a little better he suddenly heard a rumble in the bushes behind him.  
The same way he had come down into the water jumped a little monkey out in front of him.  
Snack time. Yafuri thought and closed in on the small animal.  
He wouldn't eat monkey normally but now he was starving and anything would do.  
Then he felt a sharp pain strike him right below the waist.  
He let out a sharp scream of pain and when Yafuri looked up the small monkey and his boxers were gone.  
Rising up fast he rushed after the small cretin naked as the little thief rushed through the jungle.  
The sharp leaf cut his body on several occasions and some cuts even drew blood.  
He was pissed and hungry and naked now.  
A deadly combination.

He caught up with the tiny monkey after a while in a clearing.  
Throwing himself after the now dirty and ripped boxers he managed to get hold of them.  
He hadn't enough time to think the leap through.  
If you are naked, it's always a bad idée to throw yourself on the ground belly first.  
The pain was sharp and very lasting.  
He felt the torn boxers slip from his grasp as the scared monkey ran away with his prey (the dirty boxers) and he curled himself up, grasping his now acing middle part of his body.  
After a while he managed to stand up and look down at his abused manhood.  
Leaves and dirt everywhere and something strange too.  
It was stuck to the left side of his balls and looked like a black worm.  
A realization struck him as he tried to pull the slimy creature away from him.  
The pain struck again and he screamed out in horror as he saw that his legs and butt had more of those filthy things on them.  
LEECHES! He screamed as he started to pull them away from him.  
Two were stuck to his butt and another four to his legs.  
The one besides his balls hurt like hell when he pulled it of.  
Exhausted, naked, bloody and dirty again, Yafuri started to back track to the rest of his clothes.  
To some of his luck he did find them again.

Washing himself in the waterfall again he the put on his pants without his underwear on.  
It felt strange and unpleasant.  
He never gone free bird before and probably never would again.  
The t-shirt was somewhat dry now and he put it on too.  
Continuing deeper into the vegetation he swore that if he could get his hands on a match he would burn the whole jungle to ashes.  
After another day or so Yafuri had come across a small tapir.  
The tiny animals blood felt fat and thick.  
It tasted very unpleasant and foul but it gave him much-needed boost of energy.  
Yafuri wanderer deeper and deeper into the jungle and he felt like he was getting further and further away from anything civilized.  
That until he found the remains of a burned out fireplace.

Happy could only describe what Yafuri was feeling now.  
He danced and jumped around the ashes and coal.  
First sign of other people in almost seven days.  
His wounds from the cuts and the leeches hadn't healed very well.  
Vampires are supposed to draw blood from victims into their bodies, not have their blood drawn from their own bodies by leeches and mosquitoes.

For the last few days, Yafuri had been having a searing headache and a tummy ache.  
He wanted to sleep in a warm bed, have a warm bath.  
Hell even Zaza's hugs were wanted right now.

Easily spotting the trail whoever been there before him hade made, he darted of into the jungle again.  
Newfound vigor and energy found him and he ran for two hours straight.  
More that totally exhausted he hade to sit down.  
It was getting dark and the unhealthy blood from the fat animal the other day was not enough for him to activate his night vision powers.  
After finding another abandoned encampment but this time with some residue of tents and sitting logs, he felt a little better.  
He threw his jacket over one of the logs and sat down hard, being too sleepy to even notice were he sat down.

The porcupine was an animal you really shouldn't piss of.  
They got pretty pissed of if you sat down hard on them while they were sleeping.  
The ear-piercing scream of Yafuri echoed through the night.  
Several of the long and super sharp quills were still lodged in his butt when he launched himself up in the trees.  
The angry porcupine rushed around the camp looking for his assailant, and then continued to kill and rip Yafuri's big yellow jacket apart.  
Having to hang up in the three for two hours while the angry animal roamed the grounds below, pushing his sword around in the dirt, Yafuri tried to pull the quills out of his already aching butt.  
It didn't go great.  
It hurt like hell and some even broke of, making it impossible to pull them out without a set of pliers.

Cursing his bad luck something snapped inside of him when he spotted that one of his shoes hade fallen of in the sudden porcupine attack.  
That shoe was being slowly eaten right now with much lustful sound coming from the strange animal.  
"That's it!" He screams as he launched himself to the ground.  
The porcupine only managed to snarl against him before a quick thrust from Yafuri's blade decapitated its head.  
The sword was dirty from being pushed around and might even be dented.  
It was just plain luck that the animal hade left it alone for some time so Yafuri could retrieve it.  
Its blood tasted even more foul that the tapirs.  
He hade to be careful not to get his mouth full of the sharp quills sticking out from allover the now dead animal.

He was without his underwear, without his yellow jacket and now without one of his shoes.  
He hade several cuts across his body from leaves and sharp rocks, numeral now probably infected bites from leeches and mosquitoes, even more porcupines quills sticking out from his rump and just to make the day complete he just had stepped at a sharp rock, cutting his bare left foot so bad it drew blood again.  
Then after the blood from the porcupine kicked in and the situation calmed down, he was left alone with his pain and worries.  
Then he cried.  
He cried and wept more and more than he ever done before.  
Curling up into a ball he shivered and shocked as his crying died down and sleep found him.  
Nightmare and fever racked his dreams of giant leeches with back full of sharp quills.

The next morning was bright.  
Very bright.  
It felt like the ground was softer and nicer than the dirty ground he had fallen asleep on last night.  
Then warm water flowed around him.  
Waking up and looking groggily around him he saw that he was shoulder deep submerged in a bathtub.  
Someone was rubbing his hair softly and he could smell soap.  
His wound were taken care of and his butt ached still but all of the sharp pines were pulled out and now he was just soar.  
Warm fingers untwined his hair and pulled out leafs and dirt from it.  
Yafuri didn't want to turn around just jet.  
The fingers felt so good.

He found out how weak he was because he was lifted from the bath when the person washing him was done with his hair, unable to stand for himself.  
Drying him and wrapping him in a towel Yafuri finally got to see whom it was although he had his suspicions'.  
Zaza dried Yafuri's body allover and then wrapped the towel around his body and lifted him up.  
He would never allow Zaza to carry him anywhere usually but this time he didn't fight.  
His arms were strong and warm.  
His butt ached a little as it was seated on Zaza's arm sow Yafuri overlooked zaza's shoulders.  
The room was warm and big, probably they're new Head Quarter.

Then he was put down on a bed with some new clothes besides him.  
He was so weak that he even couldn't dress him self.  
It was quite embarrassing to be dressed by his 'Big' brother but he just couldn't fight right now.  
"You were out pretty hard there little Brother, some hikers found you and recognized your picture on the Missing Person posters we have been putting up all over town. Next time you will bring a GPS I think." Zaza said softly as he tied Yafuri's shoelaces.  
Then a big glass of fresh warm delicious blood was given to him.  
Yafuri gulped it down fast, feeling the new power rising up inside of him.

"Thank you." He stuttered before everything went black.  
Zaza caught Yafuri as he feel asleep on the spot.  
Laying him carefully down on the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead softly.  
"Don't scare me like that again you little fool."  
Yafuri dreamed of Jungles and leeches with porcupine's quills sticking out from its back.  
It would be several years before Yafuri Chao would ever go near anything even closely remote as a jungle or a forest without a cell phone and a GPS.

Fin.

--

**Thank you for reading my short story (I get bored at work often).  
****I have a very long one not up yet but I'm having trouble ending it, as I just love Yafuri Chao and Vampire too much.  
****For those of you who dosent know, Yafuri is not damaged by sunlight (not in my stories or in the anime) but silver and garlic seems to do the trick.  
****Much love, and if you R&R I will be happy!**


End file.
